Alguien como tú
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Cho Chang no para de llorar por la muerte de Cedric y sufre la incomprensión de sus amigas y amigos. Afortunadamente, un anuncio en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw haría que sus demonios se evaporaran en el aire y recibiera más de lo que esperaba.


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Por mucho, este fue el fic que más disfruté hacer. Lo terminé en cuatro horas. Además es una pareja poco usual y yo me inclino por las parejas poco usuales. Así que esta tierna historia romántica va para ti **xxxIloveKISSHUxxx, **y espero que la disfrutes tanto como los otros dos regalos que te hice.

* * *

**Alguien como tú**

Para cualquier alumno del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, las vacaciones eran momentos del año en el que se podía liberar de la tensión de tener que estudiar constantemente para algún examen o simplemente cuidarse las espaldas para no trasgredir ninguna regla que significase un paso atrás en la competencia por la Copa de las Casas. Pero no todos podían tirarse sobre el pasto, salir a caminar o bañarse en la playa. Eso no era para todos, y menos para alguien con tantos sentimientos mezclados dentro de su cabeza.

Podría decirse que Cho Chang no tuvo vacaciones, pero decirlo representaba una falta horrible a la verdad. Durante todo el trayecto a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts lució como un cadáver, pálida como tiza, sin siquiera atreverse a derramar una sola lágrima por miedo a lo que sus amigas pensaran de ella. Ellas no entenderían, no lograrían descifrar la confusión que persistía en lo más profundo de su corazón, más que nada porque estaba dividido en dos; una parte se aferraba tozudamente al pasado, a los momentos en que caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts de la mano con un chico que ya no existía y la otra insistía en seguir adelante, en intentar comenzar de nuevo con otro chico, aunque ya sabía quién iba a ser ese chico. Desde que lo vio en cuarto año frente a ella, montado en una escoba y enfrentados en un partido de Quidditch, Cho se dio cuenta que ese joven iba a anclarse a su memoria, pese a que escogió a otro al final.

No, no podía ser. Era imposible. Ese chico estaba demasiado implicado en lo que le sucedió a Cedric y no era porque ella creyera que Harry hubiese tenido alguna culpa de ello, sino porque Cho no tenía ni la más puñetera idea de lo que ocurrió en ese cementerio. Era cierto que el profesor Dumbledore dijo, al final del cuarto año, que su Cedric fue asesinado por el Innombrable, pero aquella declaración, sencilla y austera, suscitaba más preguntas que respuestas.

Cho hablaba con sus amigas, pero no estaba metida en la conversación para nada. Mostraba una sonrisa, pero se sentía que sus labios se mandaban solos porque no había nada en su cabeza que la motivase a sonreír. Si hubiese un dementor en ese momento, no habría podido defenderse, aunque supiera cómo.

Esa noche lloró. Sus amigas estaban molestas por los sollozos de Cho, pero ella se sentía en un universo aparte, en un lugar donde no existía nadie más que ella, ella y su dolor. No durmió en absoluto, las lágrimas se lo impidieron y los tormentosos pensamientos que revoloteaban como palomas ansiosas de libertad dentro de su cabeza la torturaban sin resuello. No podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar, y lo que era peor, nadie la entendía, todos querían que se callara de una maldita vez, que superara lo que le ocurrió y comenzara de nuevo. Sin embargo, lo malo de empezar de cero era que uno debía recomponer todo, desde sus recuerdos hasta sus comportamientos para que las malas memorias no volvieran a acosarla otra vez.

Y para muchos, rehacer su vida era como construir un universo.

Cho pasaba por su vida en un estado cercano a la catalepsia. Asistía a las clases pero no ponía atención a nada. Sólo podía ver los labios de los profesores moviéndose, sin que palabra alguna quedase registrada en su memoria. Los alegres días que transcurrieron antes de aquella fatídica noche se habían ido de vacaciones, quizá para siempre.

Y así, un día de octubre, Cho bajaba por inercia desde su dormitorio con los ojos rojos e hinchados a causa de tanta lágrima. Apenas podía registrar las caras de fastidio de sus compañeras de cuarto. La oriental se dirigió, como siempre, hacia la salida de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw cuando algo llamó su atención en el tablón de anuncios. Había un panfleto que hablaba de la visita a Hogwarts de un jugador del Puddlemere United para hacer un reemplazo temporal para las lecciones de vuelo. A Cho le resultó extrañamente familiar aquel joven de diecinueve años, como que algo tenía que ver con Harry Potter.

Cho estaba tan intrigada que olvidó sentirse triste.

Buscó por diez minutos a su amigo de Gryffindor, encontrándolo justo cuando salía del desayuno.

—¡Harry!

El chico se veía un poco nervioso. Cho sabía, hasta cierto punto, lo que él sentía por ella, pero ese no era el momento de sentimentalismos.

—Ah, ¡hola Cho!

—¿Cómo estás?

Cho deseó haber ido al grano. Era evidente que Harry tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien, sobre todo porque él presenció en primera fila la muerte de Cedric.

—Bueno… bien.

—Oye Harry, quiero preguntarte algo que quizá suene estúpido. ¿Conoces a un tal Oliver Wood?

Harry enarcó una ceja. La pregunta era extraña, porque él también vio un anuncio de que él iba a reemplazar por un par de meses a Madame Hooch para las lecciones de vuelo porque ella contrajo viruela de dragón durante las vacaciones.

—Por supuesto que lo conozco. Él solía ser el capitán de mi equipo de Quidditch hasta cuando yo terminé tercer año.

Cho se pegó en la frente con una mano.

—¡Por eso que me resultaba familiar el nombre! Pero me parece raro que nombren a alguien tan joven para tomar el puesto de profesor, aunque sea por dos meses.

—No te extrañes tanto. Oliver vuela muy bien, aunque no tenga que hacerlo mucho en la práctica. Él es guardián.

Cho deseó prolongar más la conversación pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. No era fácil hablar con Harry, no después de lo que ocurrió al final del año escolar pasado. Como se dijo antes, no era porque ella sospechara de él, sino que no tenía idea de cómo podría reaccionar si sacaba el tema a colación. Por último, se despidió con un gesto de la mano de Harry y, olvidando completamente el desayuno, Cho regresó a su Sala Común con un extraño pensamiento rondando su cabeza.

* * *

La semana siguiente hubo una pequeña aglomeración de gente a la entrada del colegio. Todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, todos saludando alegremente a Oliver Wood, quien ya no era reserva en el Puddlemere United, sino que ya era guardián titular.

—Vamos séptimos en la liga —dijo Oliver con la grandilocuencia que lo caracterizaba—. Hace tres meses atrás estábamos en el fondo pero nos recuperamos. Hicimos polvo a las Avispas de Wimbourne hace un par de semanas atrás y pasaron sólo unos días desde ese partido cuando me llegó una carta del profesor Dumbledore diciéndome que me necesitaba para un reemplazo de dos meses. Eso significa unos cuantos partidos pero el capitán de mi equipo es un buen tipo y no me puso drama alguno.

—Te echamos de menos Oliver —dijo Katie Bell.

—Sí, sobre todo tus épicos discursos previos a los partidos —añadió Fred.

—Eras una eminencia en charlas motivacionales —secundó George—. Nos llegaba a dar sueño de tan motivados que estábamos.

—Me alegro que te esté yendo bien —dijo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Y yo estoy contento de verlos a ustedes chicos.

—Y chicas —corrigió Angelina Johnson con un pequeño guiño.

—Así que tú eres capitán ahora —observó Oliver—. ¿Te han dado problemas?

—No por ahora —respondió la aludida—. Tenemos una práctica para la próxima semana y quiero que todo el equipo esté allí. Me honraría que estuvieses allí.

—Allí estaré —prometió Oliver, viendo a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado mucho en el colegio, al menos hasta donde podía ver. Sin embargo, entre el gentío que iba y venía por el vestíbulo, vio a una chica muy linda caminar arrastrando los pies y con lágrimas en los ojos. La identificó como Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw y supo de inmediato la causa de su tristeza: él se había enterado que ella y Cedric Diggory estaban saliendo juntos y que él había muerto en la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sin embargo, Oliver creyó de frentón que eso había sido obra del Innombrable, no como la gran mayoría del colegio.

—¿Me disculpan? Acabo de ver a un conocido —se excusó Oliver y salió en pos de Cho Chang. No fue exactamente difícil alcanzarla, dado que ella caminaba a velocidad de tortuga.

—¿Cho? ¿Cho Chang?

Ella se dio lentamente la vuelta. Fue un chico de unos diecinueve quien la había llamado y Cho lo reconoció de inmediato por la fotografía en el tablón de anuncios.

—¿Oliver? ¿Oliver Wood?

—El mismo —dijo él, ya sin sonar tan grandilocuente. Había que imponer un poco de tacto cuando se hablaba con alguien que hubiese sufrido una dolorosa pérdida—. Sé lo que te ocurrió y quiero presentar mis respetos a un admirable jugador de Quidditch y a una persona honorable.

Cho no hallaba palabras con las cuales responder.

—No tienes que decir nada —se anticipó Oliver—. ¿Vas a algún sitio?

—Emm… no, no iba a ninguna parte en particular.

—¿Quieres conversar un rato?

La oriental la pensó un poco antes de responder.

—De acuerdo. ¿Adónde vamos?

—¿Te apetece dialogar junto al lago?

* * *

Cho estaba llorando nuevamente, pero no porque alguien le estuviese haciendo daño, sino por lo que le acababa de pasar. Oliver la había invitado cortésmente a hablar acerca de Cedric, algo que ningún otro alumno, amigo o no, había hecho por temor a que ella estallara en llanto. Bueno, lo estaba, pero Oliver no se sintió desconcertado, sino que triste por el horrible dolor que su interlocutora estaba sintiendo.

—¡No quería perderlo! ¡Lo amaba! —chillaba Cho, derramando lágrimas sobre el pasto.

—Sé cuánto lo amabas.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡No estabas allí!

—En este momento estás llorando el alma por Cedric. Alguien me dijo una vez que la medida del dolor que siente una persona por perder a alguien amado es la medida del amor que siente esa persona por la otra. Y, si eso es verdad, entonces quiere decir que tú amabas mucho a Cedric, quizá más de lo que imaginabas.

Cho hipó y miró a Oliver a través de ojos llorosos. No sabía qué decir. Mucha gente le reclamaba que andaba llorando en todos lados y que la cortara con el asunto y se recuperara de una vez, pero el joven frente a ella estaba siendo comprensivo. Entendía que ella necesitaba hablar de sus temores y de las cosas que la hacían sufrir para liberarse de ellas de manera definitiva. Era como hacerse un corte en un brazo para extraer un veneno de su sangre. Era un dolor necesario, una purga de sufrimiento.

—Vamos Cho. Todos nacemos siendo fuertes, pero a veces olvidamos que lo somos, y más cuando estamos tristes. Tienes que enfrentar tu tormento y dejar ir a Cedric. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría él si te ve sufriendo de esa forma?

Cho pensó. Era difícil usar la lógica cuando tan pocas cosas tenían sentido en ese momento, pero hizo el esfuerzo.

—Él… él no querría que yo derramara lágrimas por él. Querría que yo fuese fuerte.

—¿Ves? Tropezaste con una piedra y caíste, pero la piedra no puede evitar que te vuelvas a levantar—. Oliver se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Cho para que la tomara—. Vamos, ponte de pie y sigue viviendo. Te lo debes a ti misma.

Cho tomó la mano de Oliver y el jaló con fuerza, pero nunca con demasiada fuerza, la suficiente para que ella se pusiera de pie. Aquello fue un gesto simbólico.

—Gracias Oliver… por escucharme y verme deshacerme en llanto. No cualquiera tendría la paciencia para lidiar con eso.

—Eso es lo bueno de crecer —dijo Oliver, haciendo un ademán para que ella lo acompañase de vuelta al castillo—. Que con frecuencia, también maduras.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y Cho estaba volviendo a ser la chica que fue antes de la muerte de Cedric. Sus amigas ya no se quejaban a causa de sus llantos y las acompañaba a desayunar o a hacer tareas. Pocas de ellas sabían la razón de por qué Cho estaba recuperando la alegría.

Oliver tenía un horario muy relajado y eso le permitía dialogar con muchos de sus ex compañeros, amigos y conocidos en el colegio. Todas las mañanas hacía clases de vuelo a los de primer año y por las tardes se dedicaba a reanudar amistades un poco oxidadas por la distancia y el tiempo. Y casi siempre hallaba un tiempo para hablar con Cho y seguir animándola a que volviera a ser la chica popular que era hace unos meses atrás.

Cuando hubieron pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Oliver Wood al castillo, una tarde él se encontraba ordenando escobas voladoras cuando apareció Cho Chang, sola y con un rostro que denotaba un poco de pudor.

—Hola —saludó Oliver amigablemente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es un poco tarde para andar vagando por los terrenos.

—Es que… es que quería verte —dijo Cho con un extraño rubor en sus mejillas—. Me es un poco vergonzoso pedirte esto, pero es que, con todo lo que me pasó, no me siento con confianza para volar. Los primeros entrenamientos fueron un fiasco y Roger está considerando reemplazarme porque estoy jugando mal.

—Eso es normal que te ocurra —respondió Oliver, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la oriental—. Con lo que te pasó, es un hecho que tus habilidades motrices se resientan bastante, pero estás volviendo a la vida y tu juego volverá por su cuenta. Pero tampoco nos interesa que te echen del equipo así que si puedo serte de ayuda, estaré muy contento.

—¿De verdad me ayudarás?

—Por supuesto. Me agradas Cho, y creo que como amigo tuyo, mi deber es apoyarte cuando más me necesites. Ahora, agarra una escoba y salgamos a practicar.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ambos jugadores estaban en el aire. Daba igual que fuesen las seis de la tarde: para lo que iban a hacer, no era necesaria tanta visibilidad.

—Para empezar, tienes que tomar el mango firmemente —decía Oliver como si le estuviese enseñando a volar a un niño de seis años—. Tu falta de confianza hace que te desvíes hacia un lado o al otro. Debes creer en tus propias habilidades.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

—Librándote de todo temor. Mira, súbete a mi escoba y verás a lo que me refiero.

Cho obedeció y, sin advertencia alguna, Oliver despegó del suelo a gran velocidad, haciendo gritar a la oriental. Ella podía sentir el viento en su cara, como si pudiese volar por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de una escoba. Era justo lo que necesitaba sentir; los recuerdos de volar por los cielos, sentirse libre e ingrávida como un cisne. Cho escapó de su jaula por primera vez en cuatro meses y se arrojaba a ojos cerrados hacia los brazos expectantes de la libertad. Ya no había más dolor, no más lágrimas.

Oliver volvió al suelo y le dijo a Cho que montara su propia escoba y que intentase reproducir la misma sensación de antes. Ella obedeció y salió disparada hacia el cielo, casi sin miedo, casi con total confianza. En el aire, sus demonios no la alcanzaban, en el aire, las pesadillas quedaban atrás; en el aire, todo era felicidad y libertad.

Cho oyó un sonido cerca de ella y supo que Oliver volaba a su lado, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Yiiihaaaa! —exclamó la oriental al aire, deshaciéndose en carcajadas espontáneas y haciendo rizos para expulsar los últimos jirones de dolor que se resistían a abandonar su corazón.

Media hora más tarde, ya había anochecido por completo y ambos tuvieron que descender. Oliver guardó ambas escobas donde correspondían y acompañó a Cho hasta la entrada a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Antes de ascender a su dormitorio, ella abrazó efusivamente a Oliver, apretándose firmemente contra él, sintiendo que en él había encontrado algo nuevo, algo que la sostenía y que la ayudaba a seguir adelante pese a lo negro que fue el pasado.

—Gracias Oliver —dijo Cho, mirándolo intensamente antes de desaparecer hacia la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Oliver se quedó mirando un rato el lugar donde ella despareció y se retiró hacia su despacho, pensando en la chica a la que le acababa de curar del miedo y la falta de confianza. Se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a sentirse atraído por la bella oriental a raíz de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, como que el haberla ayudado a superar su tragedia le acercó a ella, le hizo ver la clase de mujer que era.

—Me gusta —se dijo él en voz baja—. Me gusta mucho.

Oliver no era de esos sujetos que la pensaba mucho cuando ocurrían esa clase de cosas. Iba a aprovechar al máximo lo que le estaba pasando e iba a hacer de Cho Chang una chica muy feliz.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Cho yacía recostada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo pero perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara y estaba segura que Oliver era el responsable. "Me gusta ese chico" pensó ella, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. El recuerdo de Cedric todavía merodeaba en su interior, sobre todo, las memorias de aquella promesa que él le había hecho la noche anterior a la fatídica última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

"Cuando termine esta competencia, te regalaré una noche inolvidable" había dicho Cedric en aquella oportunidad.

Cho recordaba estar asustada y emocionada a partes iguales. Sabía qué era lo que su por entonces novio le iba a dar y se trataba de algo que a ambos les gustaba hablar, aunque de conversar sobre eso a hacerlo había un camino muy largo.

"Se lo voy a decir a Oliver" pensó Cho, cerrando los ojos e imaginando la escena.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella durmió tranquila.

* * *

Otra semana había transcurrido y Oliver había entrenado a Cho para recuperar sus habilidades como buscadora. Con su confianza renovada y sus habilidades a punto, ella finalmente no fue expulsada del equipo y los entrenamientos del equipo de Ravenclaw cada vez eran más exitosos. Los alumnos de Oliver aprendían rápido y sus amigos lo iban a visitar todos los días para ponerse al corriente. Quizá el único punto negro del asunto era que Harry se había dado cuenta que Oliver y Cho se volvieron muy unidos y los celos no se hicieron esperar. Afortunadamente, Hermione le hizo entrar en razón con argumentos muy convincentes para que no saltara sobre Oliver y tratara de enviarle un maleficio. Costó un poco de trabajo pero Harry se dio cuenta, después de muchos quebraderos de cabeza, que él no tenía el suficiente tacto para hacer lo que Oliver hizo.

Estaba atardeciendo. Oliver, como siempre a esa hora, se aseguraba que las escobas estuviesen en su lugar cuando Cho apareció detrás de él. Vestía un abrigo de lana de color celeste con un gorro rosado; hacía un poco de frío.

—Hola Oliver —saludó la oriental con una sonrisa.

—Hola Cho —devolvió el saludo Oliver, acercándose a ella sin siquiera sonrojarse—. ¿Cómo van las prácticas?

—Estupendas —respondió Cho alegremente. Oliver estaba sorprendido: hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, Cho era un manojo de lágrimas; ahora lucía perfectamente feliz—. Faltan unos pocos ajustes y ya estaremos listos para nuestro primer partido.

—Me alegro por eso. —Oliver, de repente, tuvo una idea para consumar lo que estaba sintiendo por la chica frente a él—. Oye, quiero mostrarte algo. ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro.

—Ven conmigo.

Oliver cogió la mejor escoba que había, con el mango grueso y flexible y se subió a ella, flotando como un metro por encima del suelo.

—¡Vamos, súbete, delante de mí!

Cho hizo lo que se le pidió y, junto a Oliver, despegó del suelo hacia el cielo del atardecer. No volaban muy rápido, aquello no era necesario porque lo que importaba era que ella pudiese ver. Oliver se elevó más y se detuvo frente a la torre más alta del colegio, donde el gran lago negro contrastaba contra las montañas nevadas de más allá. Cho se emocionó con la vista; era un espectáculo irrepetible.

—Dios. Es hermoso —dijo ella, sintiendo lágrimas obnubilar su visión.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de alguien que conozco.

Cho se volvió hacia Oliver. Estaba sonriendo y sus ojos parecían atravesar su corazón de parte a parte.

—Oh Dios —dijo ella, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Ya se le había olvidado el frío que hacía allá arriba—. Oliver.

—Eres hermosa Cho —susurró el joven detrás de ella, acariciando suave y dulcemente su rostro. Cho estaba hipnotizada. No podía desviar los ojos de él.

—Oh, Oliver.

Y con un suspiro que sólo él escuchó, ambos se besaron, montados sobre una escoba, cientos de metros en el aire. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse; Cho quería que ese momento durara para siempre y Oliver sintió su corazón latir con ímpetu. Jamás había sentido algo así por una chica antes y prolongó el beso por todo el tiempo que le fue posible. Se abrazaron más fuertemente, sin importarles el equilibrio.

Y se separaron. Oliver estaba sonriendo y Cho más si cabe. Estaba extasiada, nerviosa y emocionada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella sintió que todo estaba perfectamente bien, y no quería que todo se acabara con ese beso, en el aire. Oliver inclinó la escoba y se dirigieron hacia el borde del Lago Negro.

—No quiero que esto termine —pidió Cho cuando abandonó la escoba de Oliver, dirigiéndose hacia una zona en la que el pasto abundaba—. Ven conmigo.

Él obedeció, dejando la escoba en un lugar reconocible y se acercó a ella mientras Cho se sentaba sobre la hierba.

—¿Qué quieres? Dime qué deseas y lo haré.

—Ven conmigo —repitió Cho y tomó de la mano a Oliver, tirando con un poco de fuerza para que él se recostara junto a ella—. Me gusta mucho estar contigo y no quiero arruinar este momento.

Él la miró a sus ojos, ladeando un poco la cabeza y acariciando su cabello.

—Dime qué deseas y te prometo que lo haré.

Cho sonrió dulcemente. No le importaba lo que pudiese ocurrir después de esa noche, pero iba a asegurarse de vivir al máximo, de dejar atrás para siempre los negros recuerdos de hace cuatro meses atrás.

—Oliver —susurró Cho, abrazándolo y tirándolo hacia ella mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba—. Quiero vivir, quiero dejar ir a Cedric de una vez por todas—. Oliver la siguió mirando, tentado por los labios de la oriental—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Oliver fue pillado con la guardia baja a causa de la increíble petición de Cho.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente —ronroneó Cho, pasándose la lengua por sus labios—. Como dije, quiero vivir, y quiero hacerlo contigo, aquí, ahora. Hazme el amor, por favor.

Oliver no pudo oponer resistencia. Con dulzura, con suavidad, besó a Cho, acariciando su cabello y quitándole con ternura la ropa.

Los gemidos se confundieron con el canto de los grillos.

* * *

Era medianoche y Oliver y Cho yacían desnudos y envueltos por el abrigo de la oriental. Ambos estaban abrazados y se besaban cariñosamente.

—¿Y bien?

—Oh Dios. Me sentí más viva que nunca. Fue increíble y hermoso.

Oliver sonrió pero Cho se sintió de repente muy triste.

—Es una pena que esto tenga que terminar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hablo de que te vas a ir dentro de poco —dijo Cho, luchando por no llorar—. Y no sé cuándo te volveré a ver. Puede que en otros dos meses, puede que nunca. Y sólo tendré este recuerdo para vivir y para rememorar cada vez que piense en ti.

—Demonios Cho. No seas tontita. No dudes ni siquiera por un segundo que voy a luchar por esto, por nuestro amor. Vales demasiado para mí como para abandonarte por unos míseros compromisos deportivos.

Los ojos de Cho brillaron.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy en serio —repuso Oliver, abrazando fuertemente a Cho—. Nada nos va a separar Cho, nada. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a sufrir, y menos por mi culpa.

Hubo un rato de silencio, durante los cuales sólo se escucharon los cantos de los grillos.

—Te amo Oliver.

Él sonrió.

—Yo también te amo Cho. Nunca lo dudes. Voy a luchar por ti, por este amor que tenemos. Te lo prometo.

—Yo también prometo que jamás te voy a abandonar Oliver —dijo Cho, besando suavemente a su nuevo amor—. Nada nos va a separar, amor mío.

Y ambos yacieron sobre la hierba el resto de la noche.

Nadie los buscó. Y ciertamente nadie los encontró.


End file.
